Amazon Korra: Asami vs Incubi
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Another threat to the fandomverse, but this time, Asami must step up in place of the last amazon.


**It was a long time coming, but here we are~ **

* * *

Asami woke slowly, yawning as she stretched out across the bed.

As she did this, she gradually realized something was wrong. Her hands touched only the bed as she stretched, not meeting the skin of her lover. Opening her eyes, Asami confirmed that Korra was not in bed with her.

Asami didn't immediately suspect anything bad mind you. Unlikely as it was for Korra to have woken before her for the first time, it was not impossible. Asami got out of bed, beginning to look for her Amazonian lover.

But as she searched their house… she found nothing, no signs of her. She called Korra and received no answer, she called Honey and Gogo and heard that Korra had not come in that morning.

She called Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, even Korra's mother, and with each confirmation of Korra's absence, Asami grew more and more nervous. She gulped at the thought of what could have happened to her, memories of the Succubi and what they had done unwilling to leave her mind no matter how hard she tried to shove them aside.

Suddenly she froze, aware that someone was in the room with her. How someone had entered the room without making so much as a noise, she wasn't sure.

"You seem troubled." A smooth, strong voice said from behind Asami. Between her not recognizing the voice of anyone she knew, and being worried for her love, Asami turned fast, swinging a kick in the direction of the voice.

The speaker though, simply caught her kick as effortlessly as he might a falling leaf. She froze at this, suddenly nervous of the tall, powerful person who'd someone appeared behind her with no sound whatsoever.

"Who are you?" She demanded, refusing to let her nervousness be heard in her voice.

"Well, in my own dimension, I was originally known as Akuto Sai," He said casually as he dropped her leg, "But there they have learned to address me as the Demon King, as will all realms soon enough, thanks to my loyal Incubi."

"Incubi?" Asami questioned, stepping back away from Sai.

"You didn't think the Amazons and Succubi were the only old races that survived did you?" He questioned, voice still unsettlingly calm and cool as he spoke, "We went dormant mind you, only around twenty or so of us left, and most of them weren't even aware of what they were until I woke them. I rather suspect that number will have already tripled. Soon enough we'll have converted all we need to do what the Succubi were unable to."

"What have you done with Korra?" Asami questioned darkly.

Sai gave a smile, "Ah, clued in have you? See, that was the Succubi's problem. Too focused on completing a personal, petty goal, too unwilling to strike while the iron was hot.

The avatar is currently locked away in my home dimension, buried so deeply in the demon controlled lands she'll likely never see sunlight again, and doubtfully be the same person again if she did. She's the only one with the power to stop our growth across the multi-verse, so with her locked away, victory is assured."

"Why are you telling me this?" Asami questioned, "What could you possibly gain by just waltzing in and laying it all out for me?"

Sai's expression hardened, as though he didn't understand what Asami meant. When he answered, his expression smoothed out again, like he had remembered well rehearsed lines he'd momentarily forgotten.

"I'm certain you'll attempt to stop me," He said, "It's in you human's nature to kick and scream and fuss, I'm quite interested to see how far you'll make it before you fail. Maybe you'll eventually give up.

Maybe you'll be defeated by one of my many Incubi. Hell, maybe we'll actually succeed in breaking that pretty little mind and body of yours the way Boa never could. I've got no idea how it will happen.

But it will, and I can't wait to watch. Make it a good show will you? It'd be boring if you just rolled over and let it happen." Sai turned to leave, pausing to say, "I'll give you a fighting chance, two hours to prepare before I activate the Incubi in this realm. Just to be nice. How's that sound?"

"You're insane." Asami stated.

Sai chuckled, "One hour it is then. Best of luck human."

And with that, the demon king vanished as quick and silent as he had arrived, leaving so little trace he'd been there Asami might have been tempted to convince herself the whole thing had happened in her mind.

But it hadn't, and she knew it hadn't. What she didn't understand was why.

Incubi? The Succubi had reproduced with mortal women, and been universally female or futa. Where had these male counterparts come from? And what madness must this demon king have sunk into to decide on such a meeting? It didn't add up.

But Asami shook these thoughts from her head. She had to focus. She only had one hour before her realm was activated with sex crazed demons seeking only to spread their infection to the others. She flew into action, gathering equipment from her workshop and calling Gogo and Honey Lemon back to explain what was happening.

She would need help if she was to combat this.

* * *

_"The necessity is there, there is to be no question of that. I simply wonder if I have rushed things. I've grown to love these games as my brother has in the past, but only so long as I am player and not game piece. _

_Perhaps I'm being paranoid, but I can't help but feel as though something is being overlooked, something I can't quite put my finger on. _

_Nevermind it, the king of these demons is under my control, so any unforeseen circumstances or fallout will be at his expense rather than my own. It's quite beautiful to see a plan coming together, even as ramshackle as this one seems to have turned out. _

_King to queen 4 Amazon, check. Your move. What fun this will be~"_

* * *

**1\. Yes, I am aware that the drabble for this was still Amazon Korra sorting it out. But I figured it would make more sense to have Asami in the leading role this time around.**

**2\. I am aware that I've stated in the past how bad I am at writing fully female characters as main characters in smut (which is ironic really XD) but honestly that added to my wanting to write this. I want to get better at it ^^**

**AND MOST IMPORTANT:**** 3.** **If you actually want to see this story continued, you'll have to vote for it. You can become a patron and vote on any of the stories to have them continued, or just to support the writing. You can also earn rewards/requests by becoming a patron. For this story in particular, I'll be discussing with patrons what fandoms Asami should travel to and who should be the Incubi. Assuming it gets voted on mind you, lol. And no, don't worry, there's no rule against un-patroning after the voting window closes. Just remember, voting doesn't close for a week after this chapter is posted, and the only votes that count are the ones still there when I talley them up at the end. **


End file.
